


AU Robron ficlets

by Nervousmentalitylady



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, emotionally hurt robert, robert prison, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nervousmentalitylady/pseuds/Nervousmentalitylady
Summary: chapter one: 'I could go to prison for this Aaron!'  And he does





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

“I could go to prison for this Aaron!”   
The words reverberated through Roberts head, echoing around the small damp cell he was occupying. He had no idea how prophetic those words were when he first uttered them to his boyfriend. He was used to being hurt, people always hurt him, neglected him, blamed him for things beyond his control. But he never thought Aaron would be one of those people. Aaron. The one person he cared for the most in the whole world, he stuck with him through the trial, through the self-harming, through everything and as soon as Liv comes along it was like everything was forgotten!   
Not that he could blame him, after all there is not a lot he wouldn’t do for his sister Vic. But still the pain, the betrayal runs deep, the fact that Aaron took Liv’s side over his, especially when everything he has even done was to help him in the first place! He doesn’t know if he can get over that. Doesn’t know if he WANTS to get over that, after all if he lets Aaron in again it would only open him up for more hurt… 

*****E*M*M*E*R*D*A*L*E*****   
*****R*O*B*R*O*N*****

 

Six months. Six bloody months. That’s how long I’ve been in this shit hole of a prison, and I am so looking forward to seeing the back of this place! Good Riddance! 

No matter how confident and strong Robert tried to feel, his stomach was still in knots! For the last six months he refused visits from everyone, Aaron, Vic, Diane, Chas even Liv tried to visit once, but Robert preferred to suffer in silence. He didn’t want Aaron to see him struggling to get through each day. He didn’t want anyone to see his bruises from all the ‘doors’ he’s been walking into recently. He doesn’t want anyone to see him struggling to keep a brave face on, to survive! Now he had no choice but to face them. Today is his release day, and his lawyer has arranged ‘transport home’. He didn’t ask what kind of ‘transportation’ he has arranged, to be honest he didn’t care. He supposes he should be concerned about the amount of apathy he has towards well, everything, at the minute. All that he cares about is the fact that he is now free.


	2. "I could go to prison for this Aaron." Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's POV.  
> Set one week before Chapter one. How is Aaron feeling about Roberts prison stint?

Aaron has been in hell. Surely this must be what hell feels like. The last six months have taken their toll on him and his family. Robert. His Robert has been taken away from him, put in prison for trying to help get justice for him, all because of his messed up little sister. It was hell not being able to see, hear or talk to him for all this time. Not that Robert can be blamed for that. He is not doubt pissed and hurting about Aaron and Liv’s part in all of this crap.

“Aaron love?” Aaron was snapped out of his musings by Chas tapping his shoulder to get his attention.

“Mm what?” He answered, after seeing the worried look on his mum’s face.

“Vic’s sat in the pub wondering if you wanted to help her plan a welcome home greeting for Rob when he gets out next week?”

“I don’t know if he will even want to see me mum. He hasn’t for the last few months.” Aaron replied as he slouched further onto the settee.

“He’s hurting Aaron. And you can’t blame him. I pushed him to find a way to get Gordon to pay, and he found a way. Granted it was not the best or most legal way he could have found. But he did it because he loves you. I have seen it. Now I may not be Roberts biggest fan, but I AM a fan of how much he loves and cares for you. There aren’t many people in this world who care for someone as much as Robert cares for you. Don’t let him push you away and lose that.” Chas pinned Aaron to the settee with her intense stare and words.

Aaron took a deep shuddering breath “I miss him mum.”

As his eyes started to glisten Chas grabbed him and pulled him into a much-needed hug. “Then show him Aaron. He has showed you time and time again how much he cares for you. Its time for you to return the favour.”

“Wow. Hell must have frozen over. Chastity Dingle the Robert Sugden number one cheerleader.” Rubbing his eyes Aaron pulled out of the hug and gave his mum a wobbly smile.

“Hmph. Less of your cheek you. Now wipe your tears and go and find a way to get your man back!”

As Aaron made his way out of the room he turned around “Mum.”

“Yes love.”

“Thanks.”

“Your welcome love. Now get out of her and get to work!”

With a smile on his face Aaron made his way into the pub. ‘I will get him back. I will show him how much I love him and have missed him! I have to!'


End file.
